Romance Blooms in the Hot Springs
by SnakesSolidButt
Summary: Ryoga and Ukyo won the hot springs battle. Now they're together at Atami. They're not each other's first choice... or are they?
1. Day 1

I'm stuck at my current fic so I decided to upload a different one and get back to the previous one at a later time. I had this idea because Ryoga x Ukyo would've been a great pairing.

* * *

Ryoga and Ukyo made themselves at home. They won the hot springs battle and now they were settling into their cottage. Atami was not Ryoga's hot spring of choice, but he was swindled by the race committee, and could not find his way to Jusenkyo regardless. They had a private cottage complete with one living room, one bath, and a counter with a stove top and sink over cabinets with cooking supplies on the lower floor. The upper floor was a bedroom with a closet. The living room had a wide doorway opening towards the hot spring. The spring was surrounded by rocks on all sides except the at the cottage. A wall enclosed the spring and cottage for privacy. The hot springs were scattered all around a few hundred yards away from each other.

 _Ah, Akane if only it is you who is with me..._ but I'll never be anything more than your pet P-chan... He thought back to all the times he attempted to leave her forever. He would always end up back somehow. It's already been a long time since they've met and yet still they've only been on two dates, and he still hasn't been able to to admit his love for her. Any moments alone with her would be thwarted by Ranma. He bought her gifts and helped and defended her at every moment she needed it. He would've won the race for her if it weren't for those geysers... _Perhaps it is a futile effort..._

 _Ukyo's not my first choice but I won the trip to any hot springs I want to go to. And that's all that matters. Even if we're not at Jusenkyo..._ He recalled the first time he met her. He thought she was a boy, and a friend of Ranma's. They fought and he found out she was a girl when... A flashback of her chest came into mind. He blushed. She was good at pretending to be a boy. But when she was a girl, she was very cute. Maybe cuter than Akane. _No, no, what am I thinking? Akane is beautiful._ He recalled his dream of them together on a cold snowy night, alone. They both reached for crackers at the same time, halting as their hands touched. "Oh, Ryoga!" said Akane gently. "Akane..." Ryoga whispered back. On the windowsill a flower fell from its stem. His lips arched upward as he blushed. When he missed his chance to ask Akane, he mistakenly invited Ukyo to race with him and had the same dream, with Ukyo replacing Akane. _Get it together, Ryoga! Akane's the only one for you!_ Still, he could not shake the thought of romancing Ukyo.

Ukyo laid her belongings on the floor. _It's time to make that tourist money! Then soak in a hot spring! This'll be great! If only I was with Ranma._ She looked over at Ryoga, who seemed to be sulking. _"If he weren't so emotional, had a sense of direction, and wasn't so much of a coward to tell Akane how he feels about her, he'd be... a pretty hot guy,"_ she admitted to herself. He was gentle and polite to women, unlike Ranma. _Wait no, Ranma is my fiance. He's perfect and a real man. I wish I had won with him._ Ranma... he left her once. She hasn't even been on a date with him. Just that one time he stayed with her when he was kicked out by Mr Tendo... but he didn't seem too interested. She wondered if he cared. He seemed to be content with Akane, no matter how much he denied it. She was bitter at him for a long time, until she found him again. Yet since then, they have not made progress. She felt some despair. This must be how Ryoga feels... _Oh well, a free trip is a free trip, and tourists are tourists, and tourist money is plentiful!_

"Oh, look at the hot spring! It's beautiful! I can't wait to get in that tonight. Ryoga," She turned to him. "I'm going out to sell some okonomiyaki. You can either stay here or come, but I want the hot spring for myself tonight.

"Didn't you sell enough today?" She's been selling them since they arrived at Atami a few hours before noon. It was already late in the afternoon.

"As long as there are tourist flocking around, the job's not done. There's money to be made!" She said, a flash in her eyes. "All *you* did was sulk!"

"I wasn't sulking! I was being wistful!" he snapped bitterly.

"Well, I'm going on ahead. You can sulk or wist here all you want. But like I said, the hot spring is mine and mine only tonight."

"Fair enough," Ryoga said, not really caring. He went to to the upstairs area. The bedroom was tiny. A small bed just large enough for two people was by the window. On the windowsill was a vase with flowers. on the other side from the stairs, a closet. "Hmm... there's only one bedroom and one bathroom. There's no couch downstairs, just a table." It was a small cottage. If he were to sleep there, he'd be taking up the entire floor space. There was a small space enough to sleep in a sleeping bag in the livingroom area. _Guess I'll sleep there._ He showered and went into the hot spring to relax. _Ah, what a nice day, even if I'm not with Akane._ The sun was setting in the horizon.

* * *

Ukyo came back enthusiastically with a large bag of tourist money. "I really made a killing!" She said excitedly. She looked down at the hot spring where Ryoga was still relaxing. The sun had gone down the horizon and only the moonlight revealed his location. This place is really old fashioned. No electric lights, just lamps. "Ryoga, why didn't you light any lamps?" She lit two and a few candles.

Ryoga opened his eyes. The hot water felt so good, he didn't care that he missed dinner.

"I'm going to take a shower. I expect you out of there when I get back."

After her shower, Ukyo came out only in her robe, loosely tied, expecting Ryoga to have left. Instead, he was still in it. "Ryoga, you jackass!" She held up her spatula.

"Alright, alright." He was getting hungry anyway. He picked up his towel, so small it was only large enough to cover his loins. Ukyo looked away. He rummaged through his back pack for new clothes and a cup ramen.

"Don't tell me you're going to eat *that*?" Ukyo said in disbelief. "Is that all you eat? Feel free to make yourself some okonomiyaki." She took notice of his naked body covered only by the towel. The candle light emphasized the ridges and curves of his muscles. She couldn't deny how enticing he looked. _Oh, how I'd love to feel... Ah! What am I thinking? He's not Ranma!_ She waited until he went upstairs to the bedroom to change clothes before undressing and stepping into the hot springs. _He better not be peeking._ She didn't think he would be a pervert, but she didn't know him that well.

 _I'll take her up on that offer._ Okonomiyaki was a much better dinner than cup ramen. He didn't think much of it before, but as he descended down the stairs, he couldn't help but remember Ukyo standing with just her robe, loosely tied, covering only just below her hips. Her curves lit by the candle light. _No... she wouldn't like me thinking about her that way..._ As he passed through the living room, he didn't dare look towards the spring. He went out to her cart and cooked up some okonomiyaki.

* * *

"Oh, Ryoga!" Ukyo said with delight.

"Ukyo..." Ryoga said quietly and looked at her with appreciation.

By the windowsill, a flower fell from its stem.

"How was it?"

"It was delicious! I'm surprised! I didn't know you could cook so well!" The ingredients, batter recipe and sauce recipes were hers, but she didn't expect Ryoga could put them together in such a delicious ratio and cook them to perfection. It was almost as good as her cooking. She was pleasantly surprised, and glad she didn't have to cook for herself for once, especially after a long, tiring day. A man who can cook was a real man in her book.

After dinner, they decided to settle in for the night. It was a long day of traveling and cooking. Ryoga insisted he'd sleep in the living room with his sleeping bag, giving Ukyo privacy.

The next morning, Ukyo came down the stairs. Ryoga was nowhere to be found. His sleeping bag was folded by his back pack. "Hmm... I hope he didn't leave and get lost..." Time to get the day started. First, a shower.

Stepping out of the bathroom, there was a delicious aroma in the air. Ryoga had cooked them a breakfast of eggs, fish, miso soup, and rice. Ukyo was thrilled. _Oh, my! Just like when my father cooked breakfast before I woke up._ Memories of a normal life with her father and mother long ago filled her thoughts.

Ryoga invited her to have a seat. "Ryoga, you're so sweet!" she happily sat down. _I could get used to this!_


	2. Day 2

Day 2

* * *

Another long day of serving okonomiyaki. As Ukyo made her way back to the cottage, she found Ryoga practicing martial arts in front. He wiped sweat off his neck. He was wearing a tight red tank. Ukyo couldn't help but gawk as sweat dripped down to his chest. "Umm... everything ok, Ukyo?"

Ukyo snapped out of it. "Yeah... I just need to take a break before the dinner rush starts."

"In that case, would you like me to cook you dinner?"

"Ryoga, you're so nice!" She said cheerfully.

"I'll just take a quick shower."

She nodded and went to lie in bed to rest.

"Ukyo..." She heard a faint voice. "Dinner's ready..."

Ukyo got up. An hour had passed. Dinner rush will start soon. She went down and greeted Ryoga. "Ah, takoyaki and broiled eel! Ryoga you'll spoil me by the end of the week!" she giggled.

* * *

Coming back from dinner rush, Ukyo found Ryoga soaking in the hot spring. _What a long day. I just want to kick back and relax. And sleep as soon as possible._

Ryoga saw her come in and immediately proceeded to exit the hot spring. Ukyo greeted him and went to shower. _Another delectable dinner by Ryoga. Shoyu ramen! What a lucky gal it is whoever ends up with Ryoga._ In the darkness, lit only by the moon and candles, Ukyo glanced at Ryoga. "This must be what a romantic dinner date's like," she thought.

After preparing ingredients for the next day Ukyo hopped into the hot spring. Ryoga, desperately trying to keep her privacy, decided to turn in early. He tucked himself into his sleeping bag and faced away from the hot spring.

Ukyo enjoyed the much needed hot water soak. Business was non-stop. She almost ran out of ingredients. She'll have to go to the store tomorrow. There should be enough for lunch at least. She closed her eyes and began to relax into the water.

For a split second, darkness obscured the red glow of the moonlight cast through Ukyo's eyelids. She opened her eyes to see a shadow tip toeing on the wall. Panic set in as she set her eyes on her spatula, leaning on the wall by the stairs. The shadow jumped down and quickly dashed to her clothes. "HEY YOU JACKASS, STOP IT!" The shadow turned towards her. _Oh, no! I turned his attention to me!_

"Hey, there beautiful, care if I join you?" It started hopping on the rocks on one side towards her.

"AHH!" She didn't want to, but she had no choice. She had to call the only person who was nearby that can help. It was preferrable for him to see her naked than whoever, or whatever, that dirty prowler was. "RYOGA! RYOGA, HELP! RYOGA!"

"Huh?" Ryoga shot up. _Ukyo! She's in trouble!_ Ryoga ripped out of his sleeping bag, hopped over the table and ran to save Ukyo. Ukyo rushed to the opposite side of the spring from the intruder and took cover by the rocks. Ryoga knocked the tresspaser with a flying kick. He flew head first into the wall, but quickly stood up and scaled upwards on the walls. Ryoga, close behind, picked up a boulder and threw it at the intruder as he cleared over the top. "Ack!" The intruder was hit point blank and a loud thud could be heard. "You haven't seen the last of me!" they could hear fading into the distance.

Ryoga turned to Ukyo. "Are you alright, Ukyo?"

"I'm fine... thanks Ryoga," she blushed and lowered herself into the water until it touched her chin. She was already neck deep.

Ryoga, noticing this, realized that he was in the hot spring, and she was stark naked. His face turned red and blushed furiously. "S-SORRY! I D-DIDN'T MEANT TO... I-I'LL GO NOW!"

In the bathroom, Ryoga dried himself up and after changing clothes, went back to his sleeping bag, which was ripped to pieces. Ukyo had already made her way upstairs. "well that's just great," He said as he tried to get comfortable in it. Ukyo came down with a blanket. "Your sleeping bag is ripped up. I thought you'd need a blanket."

He thanked her and went to sleep. Ukyo couldn't help but wonder what to do for the rest of the week if that intruder decides to show up again. She definitely wanted to spend time in the spring. "I'm not having Ryoga sit by and watch while I bathe..."


	3. Day 3

Ukyo got up extra early and found Ryoga outside doing morning work outs. _No wonder he's so powerful._ His manliness was becoming too enticing. "I'm headed to the market. I need more ingredients for dinner. Did you want to come?" Ryoga saw it as an opportunity to buy souvenirs for Akane. After showering and eating breakfast, they were on their way.

It took a lot of ingredients to make enough okonomiyaki for a non-stop influx of tourist orders. Ukyo bought extra ingredients to be sure she wouldn't run out. "Don't worry about it, sugar. I do this all the time," Ukyo said cheerfully.

Ryoga wouldn't have it. "This is heavy. Let me carry it for you." Whoever said chivalry is dead never met Ryoga. Ukyo couldn't hold back the feelings of affection bubbling up in her.

* * *

That night after eating dinner at the cottage, Ukyo was anxious about soaking in the spring. "Thanks for helping me chop up the ingredients, Ryoga. My time for preparing okonomiyaki's been cut in half."

"It's no problem, Ukyo. Usually, I'm traveling, so staying in one place like this is starting to bore me." He spent his days training, working out, and hunting for food. If he stopped at one place he would be training hard for most of his stay. And he was always willing to help when it was needed... even if Ukyo was mean sometimes. A lone girl running a business must be tough afterall. He could see Ukyo grow anxious. "Did you want to bathe in the spring? If the intruder comes back..."

Ukyo felt uneasy. "Umm... I really do want to soak in it. But if you hadn't been there last night..."

"Don't worry, Ukyo. I'll keep a look out. I'll be outside, following the perimeters of the wall. If anything happens, you can call me."

Ukyo felt assured. Even if the intruder came in from the opposite of where he was, Ryoga was very fast and could jump over walls. She held on to her spatula, just in case.

* * *

Her bath went without a hitch. She felt refreshed and relaxed, and ready to call it in. "Ryoga... he didn't come. I'm going to sleep now."

Ryoga heard her and went in to lie down on his sleeping bag. Suddenly he heard her scream. "AHH, RYOGA HELP!" The intruder hid in the closet ready to ambush her.

Ryoga ran up the stairs and quickly attacked the intruder. The intruder, only two feet tall, using a blanket as a bag and wrapped around his neck, wearing all black and a scarf over his head, swiftly dodged.

"WHY, YOU!"

"You youngsters shouldn't be left alone together! I'll protect you, young lady!" The intruder jumped towards Ukyo's chest. Ukyo quickly held her spatula to block him. Ryoga swiftly used the opening to strike the intruder out the window. He jumped out after him. The intruder landed on the wall. "Hah, you may have stopped me but I got exactly what I wanted!" The intruder held up a a long yellow cloth with black patterns. His eyes bulged. "What the? This isn't a bra!" Realizing he was tricked, he threatened to return. "Why you! This isn't over!" He jumped over the wall as he dodged Ryoga's oncoming attack and disappeared.

Ryoga went to check on Ukyo. "Are you alright?"

Ukyo sat on the bed holding her robe tightly closed. She couldn't think of what would happen if that freak were to come again. She didn't feel safe there anymore. With the window busted open, she felt even more on edge. She looked at Ryoga, worry in her eyes. He could see how uneasy she felt. "We can leave tomorrow, if you want."

But Ukyo was too stubborn. Sure, the pervert may come back, but she was not going to leave a free vacation with a hot spring and tourist money. There was only one way around it. "Ryoga..." She looked away. "I don't want to leave. Maybe you should... just stay with me?" She blushed. Ryoga's eyes grew wide and became hot with embarrassment. "Your sleeping bag's in tatters. This bed is big enough for two people. We can just stay on our own sides..."

Ryoga couldn't believe it. She was asking him to sleep next to her. On the same bed. "U-Ukyo... I-I wouldn't dream of..."

Ukyo pulled him down. "Stop being such a coward! We're just going to sleep..."

Taken by surprise, Ryoga looked at her in disbelief. "An unmarried man and woman... especially who aren't dating... can't sleep on the same bed!" He looked down and noticed her robe was beginning to part. His face turned red but pretended he hadn't noticed.

"I need someone to proctect me. Why don't you be real man?" She insisted.

"I protected you twice!" Ryoga sighed. After much hesitation, he finally conceded. "Alright. Maybe just for tonight. Until we get the window fixed. I'll check the closet and bathroom before you do anything."

"Ok," said Ukyo. She lied down and pulled a blanket over herself. Ryoga moved to the window side and tried to sleep as far away from her as he could. Still, he was a bit ecstatic. The bed was soft and so comfortable. _Ah, sleeping on a bed as a human for once in such a long time!_


	4. Day 4

The next morning Ryoga woke up with Ukyo resting on his chest. His mouth dropped and his eyes bulged. He wanted to push her off but was tough to leave. Sure, they weren't together, but the feel of her warmth and softness was undeniably good. Her face was peaceful and content. It was his first restful sleep in a bed for a long time. He would always be thrashed by Akane in her sleep. It wouldn't have been so bad if he were in his human body rather than a small pig.

However unwilling to pull her off, he climbed out from Ukyo's arms and off the bed as quietly and gently as he could. He went down and took a moment to gather himself before making breakfast.

That night, Ukyo insisted she soak in the spring and for Ryoga to stay on standby. "How about sitting in the living room facing away from the spring?" As much as he preferred not to, he knew he'd be forced to.

He sat, occupying himself by writing letters, face red knowing that a naked girl was bathing behind him. He sensed a projectile coming straight at him. He dodged and faced the intruder. Ukyo, prepared, wrapped herself in a long robe, held up her spatula and took cover by the rocks. "Heh heh, I won't leave empty handed this time!" the dirty thief cackled. Ryoga shot razor bandanas at him, which were swiftly dodged. The prowler jumped on the rock at he furthest end. "I'll end this here..."

His eyes glowed and his aura grew large. But Ryoga wouldn't give him a chance. Ryoga attacked. He dodged Ryoga's flying kick by jumping upwards. As he landed, Ryoga quickly released a powerful shi shi hokodan blast while the intruder was mid jump. "No faaaaaiiiirrrr!" the intruder could be heard wailing as he was blasted several towns over.

Ryoga jumped down into the hot spring. Ukyo dropped her spatula and ran over to him. He held her hands in his. "Are you alright, Ukyo?"

"I'm fine... thanks, Ryoga..." She gazed into his hazel eyes.

Ryoga was captivated by the view of Ukyo in the moonlight. He's been suppressing feelings for her that were welling up inside him.

As much as Ukyo didn't want to admit it, she was by no means timid and and acted on her desires. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Ryoga, taken by surprise, stiffened and pulled back slightly. _Ah, what am I thinking? He's in love with Akane..._ She took her arms off and turned to leave. Ryoga quickly grabbed hold of Ukyo's hand and gently pulled her back. "Ukyo, I didn't mean to... you took me by surprise..." He took her in his arms. They held each other close. In the dimness of the twilight, they could feel each other's affection. "In that case..." Ukyo leaned in for a kiss. Ryoga met her lips with his. _I think I'll take tomorrow off..._ thought Ukyo.

* * *

...

Sorry about the delay in uploading. I hope you enjoyed this romance between Ryoga and Ukyo. I wasn't really happy with this chapter since it feels a little empty, but I'll probably be updating it at some point. I know Ryoga doesn't learn shi shi hokodan until later, but eh. Thanks for those who review(ed) it! I appreciate feedback.


End file.
